


the terrifying experience of telling your amnesiac boyfriend that he killed you

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: Akira finally tells Akechi about the most important thing he's forgot about themselves. It doesn't end well.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	the terrifying experience of telling your amnesiac boyfriend that he killed you

"Wait… So I.. So I  _ killed _ you?" Goro says, a horror-stricken expression on his face.

Akira rubs the back of his neck, looking away. "Um.. Sort of?"

"Akira,  _ I killed you! _ And youre associating with me?  _ Your killer?! _ "

"Wh, well what if I was lying?" Akira stutters, "You dont know that!"

"You wouldnt lie about something like that!" Goro screeches. He runs a hand through his messy hair, agitated. "God, I.  _ I killed you _ . And I didnt know! But you're here and—"

Akira clicks his tongue "That's why I said to not worry about it. You didnt kill me; I'm still here, aren't I?"

The brunette's voice takes on a high pitched tone, clearly in distress. "But I had hurt you enough that it traumatized you! It was real enough to  _ you! _ I dont trust myself to do something as a jest only for you to collapse because of it!" His red eyes sre wide with extreme worry, brown hair messy from the hands running through it.

"Akechi, please just—" Akira says, a placating hand hovering on the air.

Goro just shakes his head. He takes a deep breath and looks down. "We. I. I think. I think we should stop this." He interrupts, dead serious.

"...what?"

.

.

.

A nervous laugh bubbles out of his throat. "Goro, what do you m—"

"I mean  _ this, _ Akira! This relationship of ours! It's never going to work!" Goro shouts, gesturing wildly. "Not when I lost a whole part of myself that is related to your trauma! I dont trust myself to not hurt you that badly  _ again. _ "

The boy across him scrambles to his feet. "But you won't! We both know you didn't mean to—"

" _ Thats why we should break up! _ " Goro insists, face red. "Akira, can't you see? It doesn't matter if I didn't mean to, sooner or later I'll unknowingly trigger a bad memory in you. And you might play it off as  _ 'nothing' _ , but that doesnt erase the terror I felt seeing you faint to the floor!"

"...goro, please dont say that– we can, we can work this out," Akira weakly pleads, reaching for the other boy's clenched fists. His hands shy away and Akira could feel his heart splitting in two.

Goro shakes his head, trembling. "No, Akira. We cant… Your friends were right about me. I really think this is for the best. For both of us."

He stands up and turns away from Akira, hastily gathering his belongings. Goro reaches for his discarded coat and stiffly puts it on.

Akira makes a distressed noise in the back of his throat. "Goro—"

Without facing him, Goro interrupts him. "I'm. The trains are still running, so. I'm going to head back to my place."

The two of them stand in tense silence.

After a few moments, Akira dares to speak up again. "So thats it, then?" He asks, helpless.

Goro nods, the movement robotic. "Yes. Yes, it is." He answers, resolutely not looking in his direction.

The only sounds in the attic were the hums of the space heater and the sound of Goro making his way to the stairs. He stops at the top, turning his head to the side.

"I'm not a good fit for you, Akira." He murmurs, his quiet voice carrying in the stillness of the attic. 

"...You used to say that, back then." Akira says, having nothing else to say.

Red eyes flick up to look at him before a small wry smile appears on his face.

"...You probably should have listened to him." Goro replies. He turns his head away, facing forward. "Farewell, Akira." 

Taking one last desperate step towards the stairs, Akira shouts. "Goro, wait—!"

But the boy was quick, descending down the steps. As soon as the words leave his mouth, Goro was already across the cafe, the door twinkling cheerily as it opened and closed.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i forgot a tag ! also follow me on twt (@queuerious), i swear im not usually so gloomy abt shuake
> 
> forgot to add, but this was partially inspired by a scene in forget-me-not by misuryu


End file.
